


Confession

by TheClumsyHero



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Love Confessions, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClumsyHero/pseuds/TheClumsyHero
Summary: It's not a particularly thrilling night; therefore, Kakeru can't describe what it is that has come over him. A messy confession and immediate regret.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first Furuba fic. This is just a messy one shot I did but really liked and didn't want it wasting away in my drafts. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, I love you." 

It takes a moment for the words that had slipped past his lips to fully process in his mind. For a moment, he almost felt suspended in time, his brain chugging away trying to reason why the hell he had said that. Meanwhile he couldn't bare to turn his gaze over to the male at his side. 

Why? 

It wasn't a special night by any means; the two had stayed late setting up an event the student council was hosting the following day. It was only natural he and Yuki walked home together, however short that distance was, before they parted ways. They'd stopped for a moment to discuss some more planning which then strayed to school talk and then to anything and everything else and landed the two of them on a bench where they could chatter. The sun had begun to set and Kakeru had found his mind wander. 

In the fading light, Kakeru couldn't help but admire Yuki's beauty. Of course he'd had these thoughts too many times to count, but who hadn't? From the softness of his hair to the way his lavender eyes popped when contrasted with his pale skin. But this close, he couldn't help but stare at his eye lashes, couldn't help but notice the way they brushed his cheeks or how soft and delicate his lips looked. Yuki was talking but it fell on deaf ears. 

And then he'd blurted it out. 

Kakeru Manabe was always a spontaneous guy; it was what he'd been known for. His wild antics and spur of the moment ideas were no surprise. But this, this was a surprise even to him. While his outcries and over the top outrage were well known, and his annoyingly loud tantrums were always on full display, it was obvious that so much acting was behind it. In terms of being emotional, Kakeru was in fact somewhat reserved. His random bouts of impulsivity typically included wild schemes or plans of excitement and spur of the moment trips. They did not include professions of love for God's sake. 

"Aha. What I meant was--ah. I'm a dumbass, huh?" 

He couldn't think of anything else to say; he was at a total loss for words. He'd planned on playing it off as he always did, thought of wrapping an arm around his shoulder and releasing a bellowing laugh but the fluttering in his stomach simply wouldn't allow for such. Once more he felt suspended as he became painfully aware of his body. His stomach clenched into knots, his hands suddenly began to tremble and he swore he could hear his heart beating in his ears. This was unlike him, incredibly so, and as hard as he tried to disguise it he knew better. He knew Yuki knew better.

That terrified him even more then the dumbass confession he'd just dumped onto him. 

Yet again Kakeru had taken action with little forethought; his mouth worked before his brain had the chance and now he may have even potentially destroyed something so dear to him. 

Would Yuki still want to be friends?

God, how could he after a confession like that? He'd sprung this on him out of nowhere with no chance for him to prepare and with no discernible lead up. It was a typical night; there was nothing outstanding that could have lead to this stupid confession and yet he'd still said it. He'd put it out there and now he was scrambling to pick up the pieces because there was no way in hell he could lose Yuki. 

He was the first true friend he had ever had. Sure, Kakeru was liked, even that was an understatement. He may have been loud and dramatic at times but he was also fun, carefree and kind. This, however, was a newfound attitude, and before high school (and even into his first year) that had not been the case. The switch worked well for him, but it hadn't immediately brought about a swarm of good friends. That came in Yuki, ironically enough.

Yuki, who Kakeru had initially been so annoyed with because 'he was just some pretty asshole, why the hell were people so obsessed with him?'. He was a Sohma, so of course that was it. And yet people threw themselves at his feet and it irritated the once prickly Manabe. But with time, he came to realize who the true Yuki was. He'd also come to realize how annoying the crowds were, but that was a different point. 

Yuki was his best friend. That was the fact of the matter. He didn't know when this switch had happened, and still didn't know why he had blurted out that damn confession but he knew he had to fix it. 

"I mean," he began, breathing out a lengthy sigh and then lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "you're my best friend. And like, I love you, man." It's forced, and it's certainly unnatural as opposed to his first admission. The 'man' struck him, stuck out like a sore thumb but he couldn't go back on it now. 

"I-I should um--I should really go home." 

He shot up like a rocket, quickly swept up his bag. 

"You know how my mom is, she's going to be breathing down my neck. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!" 

And he ended it; no over the top display, no false professions or ear-splitting whines declaring how terribly he will miss his dear prince. No, instead he started his quick jog back towards his house and called back with nothing more than a good night during his attempted escape.

God, he really was a dumbass, wasn't he? He could only hope this wouldn't screw anything up and, instead, would be left where it was. Stupid Kakeru messing around! If only this time that had been true. 


End file.
